El poder del amor
by Anthony Twiboy
Summary: Bella es una chica que canta en su pueblo, en uno de sus conciertos conoce a Edward, un chico que también cantan ellos se enamoran, pero no quieren aceptar sus sentimientos…
1. Prefacio

Sinopsis:  
Si en un romance no se corrieran riesgos creeme, no es amor verdadero, el amor es como un fino cristal con el cual el mas minimo movimiento podria hacer que este cristal se rompa en trizas y si es fuerte el daño, ni el pegamento mas efectivo lograria solucionarlo...  
Bella es una chica que canta en su pueblo, en uno de sus conciertos conoce a Edward, un chico que también canta, ellos se enamoran, pero no quieren aceptar sus sentimientos…


	2. Capitulo 1: Inicio de mi destino

Bella POV

Ahhhh una mañana horrible basta para comenzar un día pésimo y digo horrible porque en el pueblo donde vivo siempre llueve es raro ver una dia soleado... ohh lo siento, mi nombre es Isabella... Isabella Swan (pero prefiero que me digan Bella), tengo 15 años y vivo en un pequeño pueblo de Washington llamado Forks, junto con mis padres Charlie y Renee, como iba diciendo hoy no es uno de mis mejores dias, claro que me gusta lo que voy a hacer pero... no aqui. Yo adoro la musica, mejor dicho la amo y hoy me toca cantar en una pequeña celebracion de la navidad en mi barrio.

Yo sueño con cantar algun dia en un gran escenario lleno de personas, que todos en la calle me reconozcan, me pidan autografos, me encantaría viajar por todo el mundo dando conciertos... pero basta son solo sueños y hoy me toca cantar ante unas pocas personas, mis vecinos, pero como dice Charlie, "Todos debemos empezar desde abajo". Charlie tambien canta pero dejo su sueño al tener que mantener una familia y desde que se casó con Renee ha trabajado como jefe de policias del pueblo.

-Bella apurate que vamos a llegar tarde.-Me urgió mi madre.  
-Ya voy ma'- mi madre es de las tipicas mujeres puntuales que les gusta estar en un evento una hora antes, de ahi que yo nunca he llegado tarde al colegio.

Me resigne a lo que se me avesinaba y me fui a duchar. El agua fría hizo que se relajaran mis musculos asi que sali mas calmada del baño, mi madre siempre me coordina, asi que me vesti como ella me pidió. Me puse una blusa gris, unos jeans azules y una casaca marron pero lo que mas me apenaba era el gorrito rojo navideño, que vergüenza iba a pasar ese dia, me cogí mi pelo castaño en una cola y salí.

Mi madre ya se habia ido, como dije no le gusta llegar tarde, asi que me fui con mi padre y mi hermano, ¿No lo mensioné? pues si tengo un hermano llamado Seth, nos fuimos y que creen para rematar mi dia llegamos muy temprano, Pfff y bien prepararme para mi presentación.

-Lista para deleitarnos?-dijo una voz conocida detras mio.  
-Oh Garrett-lo abrace, Garrett era mi mejor amigo en el barrio desde que tenia memoria- pues si ya sabes que esto no es nuevo para mi.  
-Aja señorita famosa, me das tu autografo.  
-Ay Garrett no estoy para bromas.  
-Relajate Bells, es solo una fiesta y estoy seguro que desde hoy cambiara tu vida.  
-Bueno Garrett, te hare caso y me divertire.  
-Asi me gusta y ya casi te toca asi que alistate.  
-Si Garrett y gracias por levantarme el animo.  
-Para eso estamos los amigos Bells.

-Bien... me escuchan-mi madre como era la encargada de la fiesta ella decia los numeros que participarian- Ok Gracias por venir hoy a compartir con nosotros de esta reunión que es organizada con el proposito de homenajear a los mas pequeños en navidad, no se aburriran lo prometo jeje, y como primer numero tendremos a Bella, mi hija, quien nos deleitara con un par de canciones.

Subi al escenario mientras todos aplaudian.

-Hola, que tal soy Bella y ahora con ustedes la cancion "Hoy ya me voy" espero que les guste- le hice una señal a mi amiga Kate quien era la encargada del audio y empezó a sonar watch?v=8bAfqhjQTb4

Cuando acabe de cantar todos me aplaudian pidiendo que cante otra cancion.

-Muchas gracias por su apoyo y con gusto cantare otra para ustedes .-le hice de nuevo la señal a Kate, y esta vez fue...  
watch?v=j-IkeznAZQA

De nuevo todos me animaron pero como no habia ensayado otra cancion baje del escenario.

-Bien y esa fue mi hermosa hija Bella espero que les haya gustado- anuncio mi madre- y continuando...

-Wow Bells te pasaste estuviste genial -me felicito Garrett, Kate tambien estaba.  
-Si Bella cantas hermoso  
-Gracias Kate.

Tenia la sensacion de que me miraban, pero pense que solo eran imaginaciones mias.  
-Ehh chicos me disculpan voy a dejar este cd a casa y regreso si?  
-claro Bells aqui te esperamos

Asi que me fui a casa y regrese a divertirme con mis amigos


	3. Capitulo 2: Hoy

Edward POV

Una tarde de un día lluvioso como cualquier otro tipico de Forks, bueno eso pensaba hasta ese momento, Sali a hacer deporte con mis amigos, cerca de mi casa.

-Edward, y si mejor nos vamos a jugar a la otra cancha?

-No, tu sabes que ya estamos adaptados a este lugar ademas pueden llegar los Vulturis y nos desplazaran de ahi- los Vulturis son una especie de grupo juvenil que nos hacen la vida imposible a todos los jovenes de mi barrio.

-Ahhhhyyyyy la nena tiene miedo de encontrarse con cuatro chicos que le peguen.

-Yo no tengo miedo, pero si tanto quieres ir, vamos.

Despues de tanta discusion, nos decidimos ir a la otra cancha.

Y por sierto, yo soy Edward Cullen, y vivo aqui en un barrio sin novedades esperando encontrar a alguien que me sepa alegrar la vida.

Al llegar a la otra cancha vimos a una multitud que rodeaba algo o alguien, pero como soy de las personas que no son curiosas, no me acerque y me dispuse a jugar.

De pronto escuché, una melodia que provenia entre tanto escandalo, era como un angel que habia caido del cielo para engalanarnos con su suave y aterciopelada voz.

Me acerque para ver que era, y como dije era un angel, una hermosa chica deleitaba a todos los presentes con una perfecta melodia que parecia como de una diosa, una preciosa chica de cabello castaño, palida era tan blanca que su piel parecia nieve recien caida, vestia de una manera perfecta a su persona.

Me encontré con un chico que al parecer conocia a la señorita, creo que se llamaba Demetri, y le pregunte

-Hola disculpa, tu la conoces?

-Ehhh si, es hija de mi madrina Renee.

-Y como se llama?

-mmm creo que Bella.

-que, no te llevas bien con ella?

-no, esque casi no nos hablamos.

-Y sabes donde vive?

-Sí, vive empezando la calle, en una casa blanca.

-Y cuantos años tiene?

-tiene como... 15 creo...

-Y estudia?

-Si, en el instituto de Forks.

-Y ella siempre canta sola o canta con alguien mas?

-Desde que la conozco, siempre canta sola.

De ahi mi bella princesa dejo de cantar y estaba conversando con una chica y un chico luego se fue a su casa, llevando un disco en sus manos, la quede viendo hasta que su figura perfecta se perdio de mi vista.

Al no verla mas, me dispuse a seguir jugando con mis amigos.

En la noche mi mente no dejaba de pensar en aquella chica, en sus ojos chocolate, en su boca de fresa, en su piel tan palida y su cabello del mismo tono de sus ojos... NO EDWARD NO TE PUEDES ENAMORAR


	4. Capitulo 3: Una buena noticia?

Bella POV  
Habian pasado ya 3 meses desde la fiesta navideña y mi mamá seguia felicitandome, porque al parecer todo habia sido un exito.

Yo ya habia conseguido un pequeño trabajo, era niñera de una bebe llamada Renesmee pero de cariño le deciamos Nessie, me gustaba este trabajo porque era en mi casa, mi familia y yo nos habiamos encariñado mucho con la niña.

Recien habia hecho dormir a Nessie y estaba ayudando a mi mamá con unos trabajos de ella, cuando comento...

-Oye Bells...  
-si ma'  
-Me llegaron los rumores de que un chico te esta buscando como billete de 500  
-Un chico?  
-Si niña, asi como te cuento.  
-Y quien es?  
-Garrett...  
-Garrett?!- le pregunte interrumpiendola, que raro Garrett siempre habia sido mi amigo y lo queria como eso solo amigo.  
-Dejame terminar niña... Garrett me dijo que un chico estaba preguntando por ti en la cancha de boly.  
-Que? encerio? y te dijo quien era?  
-El solo me dijo que es un tal Cullen.  
-mmm creo que no lo conosco.  
-Yo tampoco lo conosco, pero ese chico le ha dicho a Garrett que cualquier ratito viene.  
-aaa y para que sera?-que raro ningun chico se habia fijado en mi antes.  
-Pues segun me dijo Garrett quiere hacer un dueto contigo.  
-wow es grandioso-genial solo le gusto mi voz.

Quien será este chico Cullen, mmm no lo se pero ya vendra y lo conoceré, Renesmee me saco de mis pensamientos y la fui a ver.

Pasaron tres dias desde que mi mamá me dijo del tal Cullen, no le habia preguntado a Garrett porque no lo habia visto cambiando de ropa a Nessie para que se duerma, y la arrulle hasta que se durmio, la deje en su cuna y sali a ver una pelicula con mi hermano Seth.

Al rato entra Jane, una amiga.  
-Bells te tengo un noticion!-me susurro.  
-Dime la noticia y porque susurras?  
-Bueno esque afuera hay un chico que te busca y quiere hacer un dueto contigo que emocion!  
-Que? aa debe ser el chico del que me hablo Garrett.  
-Que pasa?-dijo mi madre saliendo de su habitacion.  
-Vecina Renee afuera buscan a su hija.  
-Quien?  
-Ay ma' creo que es el tal Cullen.  
-Ahhh vamos a ver.

Salimos con mi mamá y con Jane y era verdad afuera habia un chico, pero no era cualquier chico, era hermoso sus ojos verdes eran hipnotizadores y tenia el cabello de color bronce acompañado de una gorra, parecia un angel.

-Buenos dias jovenes- dijo mi madre saludando..los? no me habia percatado que Stefan un chico de la otra calle estaba junto a el.  
-Buenos dias señora- dijo el angel con una voz seductora.-Soy Edward Cullen.  
-Mucho gusto, soy Renee Swan y ella es mi hija Isabella.-el me vio y me dedico una radiante sonrisa que hubiera hecho desmayar a cualquier chica.  
-Bella- corregi a mi madre- mucho gusto Edward.  
-Bueno el motivo de mi visita es que quiero cantar con Bella, claro si quieres- dijo mientras me miraba.  
-Claro- le sonrei.  
-Y que musica cantas?-le pregunto mi madre.  
-Rap romantico  
-mm pero tu no cantas Rap o si Bella?-mi mamá me estaba haciendo quedar mal.  
-No, pero puedo intentarlo.  
-Perfecto.- dijo Edward con una radiante sonrisa  
- Cuando empesaran a ensayar?- pregunto mi madre.  
-Que te parece el lunes?- mmm hoy era jueves asi que lunes estaba bien.  
-Perfecto.- le dije  
-Ok entonces el lunes vengo a las 7 pm.  
-Si claro.  
-Bueno nos vemos, hasta el lunes, hasta luego señora, adios Bella.  
-Adios- dijimos mi madre y yo mientras veiamos como se iba ese chico, Edward.


	5. Capitulo 4: Investigaciones

Edward POV.  
No habia pasado un dia que no pensara en aquella chica, en Bella, y eso que ya habian pasado 3 meses jejej.  
Habia preguntado por todo el barrio, a todos los chicos, pero ninguno sabia mas allá de su nombre, al parecer Bella era reservada. Hasta que un dia en la cancha en donde juego boly obtuve lo que necesitaba...

-Que mas Stefan- hicimos nuestro saludo de manos.  
-Que mas Cullen.  
-Oye tu sabes algo sobre Bella la hija del jefe Swan?, o sea te pregunto porque vive en tu calle.  
-mmm Bella... la que canta?  
-Si si ella-le dije ansioso.  
-Pues casi no ella no sale de su casa su mamá si es bien diferente es buena amiga de mi mamá y segun se es una hija modelo, porque en lugar de salir a divertirse prefiere leer, de ahi no se nada mas Cullen, preguntale a Garrett, tengo entendido que son buenos amigos.  
-Ahh ok gracias Stefan nos vemos.  
-Nos vemos Cullen.

Fui a donde esta el tal Garrett, casi no lo conocia porque era tirado a aniñado, pero como siempre habia pedido jugar en mi equipo esta era mi oportunidad.

-Que hay Garrett- le dije tendiendole la mano en modo de saludo.  
-Como estas Cullen?-dijo devolviendome el saludo.  
-Ahi mas o menos, oye tu has querido jugar en mi equipo de boly verdad?  
-Sí Cullen esque me gusta el deporte pero no me dejan jugar si no estoy en un equipo.  
-Bueno, esta es tu oportunidad, te dejare jugar hoy una ronda, y si te desenvuelves bien te dejare en mi equipo- le dije sabiendo que no se negaria.  
-En serio Cullen? Gracias broh'.  
-De nada Garrett... oye y donde vives para irte a ver para los entrenamientos.  
-Pues... vivo en el principio de la calle en frente del jefe de policía Swan.  
-Ahh pues que bien, y no es desagradable vivir frente a un policia?  
-No de hecho me llevo muy bien con su hija y un poco con su hijo.  
-El jefe tiene una hija?-pregunte como si no supiera.  
-Sí se llama Bella, aquí en el barrio es mi mejor amiga.  
-mmm y que edad tiene Bella?  
-15 tal vez la conozcas ella canta.  
-ahhh es la chica que canto para navidad?-dije aun finjiendo.  
-Si la misma.-respondió Garrett.  
-Canta hermoso.  
-Sí una vez tuve el placer de cantar con ella.-dijo con satisfacción  
-Ahh que bien y ella canta sola siempre?  
-Bueno se podria decir que si, pero cuando necesita un dueto siempre nos busca o a Jane o a mi.  
-mmm me encantaría hacer un dueto con ella.  
-Tu cantas Cullen?  
-Sí, cantaba en un grupo pero me salí y quiero comenzar de nuevo.  
-Ahh si quieres le digo a Bells sobre ti.  
-Seria genial Garrett- wow este chico era genial con razon eran tan amigos- muchas gracias  
-De nada Cullen, y no hizo falta meter lo del partido para saber mas sobre ella  
-Que?-lo mire sorprendido al parecer se dio cuenta.  
-Se que has averiguado sobre ella en estos tres meses  
-Ahhh bueno si pero igual lo del equipo sigue en pie y da por hecho que ya eres un miembro.  
-Gracias Cullen.  
-Gracias a ti.

Genial ahora sabia de Bella, y Garrett le diria de mi, ahora solo falta visitarla.

Habia pasado casi una semana desde que hable con Garrett, e intente hablar con Bella pero siempre se me interponia el trabajo. Hasta que un dia me decidí, asi que fui donde Stefan para que me acompañara, ya que el conocia a la señora Swan.

-Oye Cullen mira primero vallamos donde Jane, tengo entendido que son bien amigas.  
-Ok vallamos donde Jane.

Llegamos a una casa pequeña pero encantadora y Stefan toco el timbre, y salio una señora delgada y con pecas en el rostro.  
-Buenos Dias, que se les ofrece?-pregunto la señora  
- Buenos dias señora, se encuentra Jane?  
-Si ahorita la llamo- entro a su casa y al ratito salio una chica rubia muy linda pero a mi me gustaban morenas.  
-Sí, ah hola Stefan.  
-Hola Jane aqui mi amigo quiere pedirte un favor.  
La chica me miro y un pequeño sonrojo ilumino su rostro.  
-si?  
-Hola que tal, soy Edward y queria ver si me podrias acompañar a la casa de Bella.  
-de Bella?  
-Si la hija del jefe?  
-Si si la conosco.  
-oh que bien esque quiero cantar con ella y se que eres muy amiga de ella.  
-Ok Edward espera un momento déjame decirle a mi mamá.

Esperamos 5 minutos y luego salio Jane.  
-Vamos...

Llegamos a la casa del jefe y Jane nos dijo que esperaramos afuera y ella entro, luego salio una señora, creo que era su mamá y detras salio ella... mi preciosa Bella.

-Buenos dias jovenes- dijo la señora saludandonos.  
-Buenos dias señora, Soy Edward Cullen.  
-Mucho gusto, soy Renee Swan y ella es mi hija Isabella.-La vi y le sonrei, un pequeño sonrojo le aparecio en el rostro se veia tan adorable  
-Bella- dijo corrigiendo a su madre- mucho gusto Edward.  
-Bueno el motivo de mi visita es que quiero cantar con Bella, claro si quieres-otro sonrojo.  
-Claro- me sonrio era hermosa y lo mejor era que no se maquillaba.  
-Y que musica cantas?-me pregunto la señora Swan.  
-Rap romantico.  
-mm pero tu no cantas Rap o si Bella?-dijo la señora mirando a su hija.  
-No, pero puedo intentarlo.  
-Perfecto.- le dije sonriendole  
- Cuando empesaran a ensayar?- pregunto su madre.  
-Que te parece el lunes?- la vi dudar un poco.  
-Perfecto.  
-Ok entonces el lunes vengo a las 7 pm.  
-Si claro.  
-Bueno nos vemos, hasta el lunes, hasta luego señora, adios Bella.- le sonrei me encantaba verla sonrojada.  
-Adios- dijeron ambas.

Wow ella me volveria loco de eso estoy completamente seguro


	6. Capitulo 5: El dia mas esperado

Bella POV

Si! Por fin era Lunes. Hay pero que digo me pongo anciosa porque viene Edward, aunque debo admitirlo es Hermoso, pero el nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo.  
Deje dormida a Nessie en mi cama y fui a ver televisión con Seth, al rato llego Charlie al almuerzo y Renee empezó a servir la comida.

-Bells, Seth a comer!  
-Vamos-dijimos iguales  
-Algo típico en mi familia es conversar sobre todo durante la comida asi que Renee comenzó…  
-Bella, no ha de haber dormido anoche pensando que Edward vendrá a las 7.  
-Quien es Edwin?-comento mi papá.  
-Edward-dije recalcando el nombre- es un chico que quiere cantar conmigo.  
-Y porque no me habían dicho nada?-tipico padre celoso.  
-Ay pues talvez se nos olvido-dijo Renee  
-mmm bueno.-Charlie términos su comida…-Bueno ya me voy el deber me llama-le dio un beso a Renee y a Seth y a mi nos abrazo.  
-Chau amor cuídate-le dijo Renee.  
-Ok ok y Bells no pienses mucho en Edwin.  
-Es Edward papá.  
-como sea- y se fue.

La tarde paso rápido y como Nessie la mayoría del tiempo dormia estuve leyendo mi libro favorito "Crepusculo". No me percate que ya eran las 6:45 pm asi que se me empezó a salir el corazón de la emoción.

-Bella, hija, ya venimos vamos a la tienda a comprar-dijo Renee mientras salía con Charlie.  
-Ok ma'  
Apenas salieron escuche una voces afueras de la casa, era una voz inconfundible que solo un angel podría tener, Edward. Pero no tocaron el timbre ni llamaron asi que me fui a la habitación de mis padres ya que su ventana es polarisada, genial lo veria pero el a mi no.

Al rato llegaron mis padres…  
-Oh Edward si que eres puntual-le dijo mi madre.  
-jeje si señora, buenas noches.  
-dejame presentarte, Edward el es Charlie mi esposo, Charlie el es Edward.  
-Mucho gusto señor-Edward le tendio la mano.  
-Igualmente Edward- le devolvió el saludo, almenos no le dijo Edwin.  
-Hola madrina- oh no Demetri, este chico no me caia nada bien era arrogante.  
-Hola hijo- le dijo mi madre mientras lo abrazaba.  
-Ehh y vino también Eleazar, un amigo, el se encargara de promocionarnos.  
-Ah que bien, pero pasen.-dijo Renee

Yo corri a mi habitación no quería que me vieran de fisgona, al instante escuche que se llenaba la sala de la casa.  
-Voy a ver a Bells debe estar en su habitación con Nessie y apuesto a que leyendo ese libro de vampiros.  
Senti que se abrió mi puerta.  
-Bella?  
-Si ma'  
-Ven hija ya llego Edward.  
-ah si ya salgo.  
Me levante de mi cama y Sali y ahí estaba Edward con Eleazar y con Demetri.  
-Hola Edward.  
-Hola Bella  
-Hola…-dije como quien no sabia el nombre.  
-Eleazar- dijo el chico moreno.  
-mm Hola Demetri.  
-Hola Isabella.  
-Bien Bella que te parece si empezamos.  
-Ok, como quieras.  
-Demetri tocara la guitarra.-dijoEdward  
-Si pero como aun nose espero que mi padrino me enceñe- dijo Demetri mientras miraba a Charlie.  
-Claro que si hijo.-le respondio Charlie  
-Oh no se me olvido la pista instrumental - dijo Edward- ahora regreso.

Edward salio pero al segundo entro Garrett.  
-Hola Bells-dijo mientras me besaba la mejilla.  
-Hola Garrett, y que haces aquí?  
-Quieres que me valla?  
-No tonto quédate jaja.  
-Buenas noches- dijo dirigiéndose a todos.- y bien he venido a ver como ensayan.  
-Genial, solo espera un momento que Edward fue a ver el instrumental a su casa.- le dije.  
-ok pero que te parece, calentar la vos?  
-Genial, me parece buena idea.  
-Te ayudo?  
-Si claro.  
Y pusimos un karaoke y empezamos a cantar esta watch?v=PBokSmgMWWo

Cuando acabamos sentí que alguien se aclaro la garganta, me di la vuelta y ahí estaba Edward.  
-Oh Edward ya llegaste.  
-Si, wow Garrett no sabia que cantaras…-dijo Edward en tono desafiante, acaso estaba celoso?  
-Si si canto, de hecho te lo dije el otro día.  
-Ah si ya recordé, bien Bella comenzamos?  
-Si Edward.  
-Bien primero anota el coro, esta canción la hice yo hace unos días.  
-ok dime- y empece a anotar.

Tu el amor de mi vida  
Lo que siempre soñé  
El amor que esperaba  
Yo que tanto buscaba  
Y al fin te encontre

-Wow Edward esta hermoso.  
-Gracias Bells, ahora anota esto quiero que lo cantes pero bajito como una voz de fondo debajo de la mia.  
-ok.

Yo te juro mi vida  
Que no me separare por ti  
Subiría hasta al cielo  
Y a Dios le pediré  
Que en cada aniversario  
la luna te baje  
y con cada estrella que hay en el cielo  
escriba tu nombre  
Te aseguro que voy  
a hacer hasta lo imposible  
para que esta felicidad dure por siempre  
dure por siempre

-Awww miren mi Bella se sonrojo- dijo mi madre, Edward solo sonrio- y en que te inspiraste?  
-Ehh no se solo salio y ya ejej.  
Ensayamos hasta las 9 y mi madre sirvió la cena luego se fueron, esa noche no pude dormir…


End file.
